CHIMERA (A Kuroko No Basuke Fanfic)
by BitsOfFairytales
Summary: A day with Jasmine's and Jerry's favorite Kuroko No Basuke characters would be perfect. Follow them as two Anime lover experience the joy of being able to interact with Unrealizable Dreams.
1. Chapter I

**_I do not own Kuroko No Basuke. OC's and Plot is from yours truly._**

CHAPTER I "A Simple Escape from Reality"

—Jasmine

"Jasmine! Jasmine! Oy! Have you seen the latest episode of Kuroko No Basuke?" I turned to see a very agitated Jerry. Despite of her name, she's a she. And talent-wise, she's almost good in everything. Chess, volleyball, baseball and ofcourse basketball. Well me, just call me Ms. Jack of All Trades, Master of None.

"Well ofcourse, I watch it as soon as it comes out." I laughed at her shocked reaction. "So what happened Jasmine?" She asked. "Oh Jerry, please. You wouldn't want me to spoil you."

I was actually about to cross the street when this bestfriend of mine showed up, I missed the green light. Psh. Well atleast I wouldn't be the only late-comer in Theology class. When we got inside our school, I glanced at the basketball court immediately thinking that maybe a rainbow of hair will show up, unfortunately, just like any other glances I made on that court, there is none. The worst thing about Theology class is, the professor is really boring and strict, and her class starts at 7-fucking-am.

"You go first, I wouldn't want to show my face first," I told Jerry.

"What?! You first!" She answered back. I sighed, this girl won't do it. I stepped infront of the door, turned the knob, hid behind the door frame and kicked Jerry inside, I'm such a good friend.

An irritated face welcomed us as soon as we stepped inside. "Such irresponsible imbeciles." The professor uttered. I shot her my best death glare, oh shit, wrong move. Fortunately, the professor ignored my rebellious action and continued on the lesson. Pulling Jerry, I pointed two vacant chairs beside the windows.

"You should stop doing those Jasmine, you might get into trouble."

"Oh please, she deserved it. My parents never called me imbeciles or such, how dare she say that. She's fucking retarded." I chuckled and pretended in taking notes.

Time flies so fast when you're doing tons of work you don't want. This is college after all. I ran up to the school's rooftop where the swimming pool is located. My last class, swimming. Shit, I'm late again. I got inside the locker room and forced myself inside this tight one-piece swimsuit.

"Jasmine! Almost late girl! Almost!" I heard our block's representative. I sat on the pool's gutter, panting. It didn't take long before the swimming instructor walked in. We always do the same, swim 4 laps all of you, perform every stroke. I was one of the first ten to execute the activity. Diving, the water hugged me and sucked me in, it was a really good feeling.

By the last hour of our class, we were asked to have a race with the person closest to our height. Oh Jerry, what's up with our 5'7 and 5'8 height. I laughed, she's still taller though.

She glanced on my side before diving, I smirked.

—

"I won!" Jerry cheered while we're walking outside the school. Oh come on since when did you lost to me? I sighed.

We were already 5 blocks away from the university when I remembered something. "Shit, I forgot we have library duties." We cursed each other and ran inside the campus, and up to the library. Good thing our university's librarian isn't there when we stepped in. We sat on our designated desks and slumped ourselves in encoding books and checking the borrowed and returned.

"Seriously Jasmine, it's 7 pm, we stay in this school for 12 hours and nothing exciting happens." Jerry said, sighing.

She's right, ever since I was a little kid, ever since anime dominated my life, my expectations for reality climbed up. I'm getting sick of this so-called reality. I just want to walk in a hallway where I'll pass-by anime characters and nod or smile at them. Just for a day.

I leaned on the desk and I felt sleepy, I brushed my hair and noticed that my companion is already sleeping. I let sleep took over me.

—

I opened my eyes and noticed a familiar red head in the most secluded place of the library. It's. . .


	2. Chapter II Breach In Reality

CHAPTER II "The Breach in Reality"

—Jerry

Rubbing my eyes, I noticed an open-mouthed Jasmine behind her desk. She's staring at something. Her eyes aren't blinking or even moving. She's completely petrified. I decided to follow her gaze and it lead my vision to a secluded part of the library.

I jaw-dropped.

The attention-grabber stood up from his seat and walked towards, wait towards, towards Jasmine! This is so not happening. I am maybe 7 steps away from Jasmine. The closer the attention-grabber gets to her, the more stupid Jasmine's expression turns to. I'm trying to say something but no words came out, frozen feet, locked eyes and an open-mouth.

"Excuse me, miss." He's talking to Jasmine! Talking to her! Jasmine! Say something. SAY. SOMETHING. FOR. HEAVEN'S. SAKE. I just want to slap Jasmine back to reality.

I noticed that she is saying something. She managed to say something. I focused more on their conversation.

"Yes. The return due of that book is on, wait let me check." She glanced at her monitor and looked up at him. "Two days after."

"Thank you, Miss." He grabbed the book and walked out.

My friend and I were both dumbstruck. We are having a staring contest and no one's giving up. We were both startled by the librarian when she told us that it's time to leave. Our shift is over. I forced myself up, my legs feel wobbly because of the scene I've seen.

No one uttered anything on our long way out of the university. But Jasmine broke the silence and smiled up at me. That stupid expression is once again pasted on her face.

"Jerry, please tell me I was talking to. . . Talking to . . Talking to."

"You were talking to Akashi Fucking Seijuro!" There! I said it.

She was stuck on the ground where I told her that she was talking to Akashi Seijuro. Of wait. Kuroko no Basuke?

Jasmine and me stay in the same boarding. The usual routine of eating and taking na bath when we got home was interrupted by an unusual happening. We lay down on our beds with our uniforms on and just dropped our bags as soon as we got inside our room.

"Jasmine, he's fucking real." I said, breaking the silent treatment we're giving to each other. I turned to my side to see the creepiest thing in my whole life. Jasmine with a face-splitting grin on her face! "Jasmine that's so not funny!"

Jasmine lay on her back and shut her eyes. Her grin disappeared and tears fall from the sides of her eyes.

"You know what every anime fan wants? To be able to interact and live with their favorite characters is the biggest dream we could have asked for to happen." She was really crying. "I just talked to Akashi Seijuro."

I am so happy that my bestfriend was able to talk and interact with an anime character. Oh wait. Oh shit.

As if on cue, the thoughts inside my mind came out of Jasmine's smart-ass mouth.

"If Akashi is here, with us. In this world. In our world. Then. It's not just him."

We stayed up all night talking about the possibilities, Jasmine was scared to sleep, she's scared that when she woke up the next morning, everything will be back to normal. Back to those times when we all hope for anime characters to be real.


	3. Chapter III They Came

CHAPTER III "They Came"

-Jerry

I jolt up from my bed when I heard a loud sound. Looking around, I saw Jasmine on the floor. This girl is so hopeless. I walked to her, kneeled beside her and started poking her. "Oy, wake up. We have classes in. . " I glanced at my phone's clock, "Jasmine! We have 30 minutes to prepare and go to school!" I shouted, hoping that maybe I can pull her out of her slumber.

"Mmmmngh." Was all she managed to say before getting up and walking inside the bathroom to take a bath. The memories of yesterday were still fresh. Akashi Seijuro. I got inside my bathroom and had a quick shower.

We were out after 15 minutes.

"Say, Jerry. I had this really weird dream last night." I turned my head to her side to show some interest on what she was about to say. "I dreamt of Akashi last night, he was inside the library, talking to-" I stopped her mid-sentence with a sudden nudge on her stomach, causing her to growl in pain.

"You weren't dreaming! It's true!" My shouting caught the attention of the pedestrians around us.

"Shit." The only word she was able to say before we got inside the gates of the campus. "Please tell me they're playing on the court. Please." A closed-eye Jasmine was holding on to my arm. Believe me, I'm also holding on to her same mantra.

"The ball! Watch out!" I shut my eyes immediately, guarded my face with my arms and prepared for the hit.

The ball I was waiting for didn't come. Instead, an unfamiliar smell made contact with my nose. I opened my eyes and saw Jasmine's mouth wide open.

"You okay?" Looking up, I saw a tanned-skin guy with dark blue hair.

Aomine Daiki.

He looked down at me and apologized. I was there dumbfounded, together with Jasmine. "Hey Jerry, you know what?" Jasmine's words pulled me back to reality. "What?" I asked.

"We're fucking late for our first class."

We're like running for our lives. Late for two days straight. Me, being an athlete helped me to keep up with these stairs but Jasmine, having a very weak body had trouble running. "Go on without me!" Here comes Jasmine's oh-so-dramatic funny lines once again. I grabbed her arm and pulled her, at last, after almost 7 minutes of running, we reached our classroom. Jasmine opened the door and bowed his head slightly to apologize for our tardiness, I did the same. I heard the professor said it was okay so I stood straight and bumped into a once again open-mouthed Jasmine. I swear this is happening more often.

"Act normal. Act normal." Jasmine uttered repeatedly.

"Too noisy-ndayo." That voice lead me to a green-haired male.

Midorima Shintarou.

The are three vacant seats behind Midorima, Jasmine sat behind him. It's true, we're seeing them one-by-one, the mere fact that I am an arm away from Midorima drove me crazy. Yes, I've been a finger away from this guy before, and the only thing that separates us, is the cruel thing called, reality. I can't focus, I just can't. Statistics is the only branch of Mathematics that Jasmine loves, or wants, or likes. "It's the only thing I can remember in Math." Was her answer when I told her that I really admire her 'Statistics Skills', I laughed at the thought. Looking up, I noticed that dozens of eyes are on me.

"Will you please tell me what's funny, Miss?" Our professor was staring at me, chalk in hand, and an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry, something came in my mind." I answered, looking down and brushing my hair, this is so embarrassing. Jasmine was writing something on her notebook, I noticed she is doodling Midorima. Looks like I'm not the only one who can concentrate.

Mathematics, ended quickly as expected, Midorima also, left as soon as the subject came to an end. Me and my friend are staring at the path he took before disappearing.

"Three down." Jasmine uttered, I looked down at her and a smirk was visible on her lips, someone's excited. "Let's grab something, I'm starving." She added.

The tables beside the basketball court was our favorite lunch place. Jam opened her lunch bag and voila, a bag of chocolates, cupcakes and fried food, it's the usual. This girl will die early.

"Try to eat something. . Something. . Nutritious." I said, gulping my juice. As usual, she's ignoring me when I'm lecturing her about her food. I snatched a chocolate bar in her lunch bag. Eyes shut, I was busy eating the 'stolen' good from my friend's lunch bag, when I felt a slap on my arm. "Damn it Jasmine!"

"No you damn it!" She frowned. "You took all my chocolates!"

"What?! I didn't! I got one and I know you saw me grabbing one." I glanced at her lunch bag, and it's true, all her chocolates are gone. Jasmine dropped her head on top of the table.

"Eeeeh. I love this flavor, do you have more?" A lazy voice caught my attention, Jasmine's head shot up as soon as she heard the voice. A tall shadow was shielding me from the harmful sun rays. Please don't tell me this guy has purple hair.

"You have purple hair." Wow Jasmine, thanks.

Wait, what?

I looked up, and there I saw him.

Murasakibara Atsushi.

The 2-meter male sat beside Jasmine and shot his cutest puppy eyes to her. "Uh. . . What?" I heard Jasmine talk, I am currently preoccupied by this purple giant, so if you'll excuse me Jasmine, I can't hear your voice clearly so, don't talk to me.

"More sweets please." Murasakibara said. Unfortunately, he let Jasmine's lunch bag empty, which he noticed right away after asking for more. "Hmmmm . . . Why not come with me? Where's the canteen? Come with me, I'll buy snacks." He pulled Jasmine up and away. Leaving me there, mouth open.

"Canteen~."

Oh great, this is too much to handle. Yesterday, we met Akashi Seijuro. Today, Aomine Daiki saved me from a ball, well yeah he's hot, and he saved me. Deyum. Next, Midorima Shintarou, a new classmate in Mathematics. And now, Murasakibara Atsushi, the purple titan who stole my bestfriend!

I waited for almost half an hour for him to give me back my bestfriend, then I heard beep from my phone.

To: Jerry

Fr: Jasmine

I'll just meet you in Chemistry. The giant will be returning me in our Chem. \(-0-)/

P.S

I'm out of cash.

I picked up her bag and walked inside the library, I'm on my way to our favorite place. No one's sitting so I decided to sit back, relax, and read a book. Dropping my bag and Jasmine's bag on the table I noticed something beside me. I glanced beside me and saw nothing.

"I'm seeing things." I sat on the chair and plugged my earphones in and let this book take over me.

"Excuse me."

"Excuse me."

I felt a light touch on my back and looking around, I saw nothing. What?


	4. Chapter IV Total Fangirl

CHAPTER IV "Total Fangirl"

-Jasmine's POV

"Oy Murasakibara, I'm out of cash. Pay me back."

The purple giant turned right and ignored all my rantings. First he emptied my lunch bag now my wallet, this guy needs a disciplinarian, thinking that, I hit him on the back of his head, me having a hard time reaching it in the process. The chocolate bar he's eating fell on the floor because of my sudden actions. Shit.

"I ain't eating that. You dropped it!" He shouted.

Nope, I won't lose to this, this airhead. Never. I stepped closer to him and pointed my index finger right infront of his face. "Excuse me, _Mister_. You're responsible for my empty lunch bag and purse so don't you dare raise your voice when talking to me!" Whew, it took all of my courage and forcing-not-to-shake-and-stutter voice to do that. Students all over the campus are staring at us, because of the commotion we've started. I'm going to leave this colossal birdbrain and find my bestfriend.

Just as when I started walking away, a large, smooth hand gripped my arm effortlessly.

"Go on your own! You big, big . . You big id—!"

I was stopped mid-sentence when I saw golden eyes set on me. Eyes that offer the look of apology.

Kise Ryouta.

Please tell me this is not a dream. Please, please tell me.

"Miss, I'm sorry if my friend causes you trouble. I lost sight of him. Sorry." You lost sight? How can you possibly lose sight of a 2-meter, purple head giant?! Murasakibara stood between me and Kise, facing me. He bowed. "Hmm, sorry. I was too lazy to fish my wallet in my pocket so I asked for you to pay it. Don't worry I'll give you back your money." Isn't this huge dummy, cute. I laughed at the thought. "I was just irritated, I'm sorry." I explained. Kise Ryouta smiled and cupped both of my hands in his. Kise, the hot basketball player slash model is holding my hand. Oh boy I can melt now. Kise thanked me for forgiving Murasakibara, "Thank you for not letting this argument grow. Thank you." Well it's you who apologized for me Kise. Ofcourse I'll forgive him.

Kise held my hand.

HOW THICK COULD I GET?!

I was payed by Murasakibara, seeing his hello kitty purse made me gulp. He has cash. Lots and lots of cash. Chatting with Murasakibara and Kise lightened my day. Oh, I should give Jerry some updates, the man of my dreams is with me. I'm the happiest woman alive right now. I fumbled in my pocket for my phone, but before I even got the chance to get a hold on to it, it beeped and flashed a new message on the screen. It's from Jerry.

_To: Jasmine_

_From: Jerry_

_Dude, I am hearing things. I swear I am hearing things. I heard something speak, but when I turned to look for the voice, there's no possible source. I just left the library._

_P.S You'll pay me for making me bring your bag t(-.-t)_

Oh come on Jerry you're such a good friend. Oh right I should update her. No wait. She's hearing things but she can't find the source. Well we all know one character that fits that description.

_To: Jerry_

_From: Jasmine_

_I think I know where that voice is coming from. When you hear it again, kindly look down. Mmkay? See you in chemistry! Oh and by the way, I found Kise! He's with me. Who thought that Kuroko No Basuke characters will really appear in real life. Well if this is a dream, please don't wake me up._

I tapped send and felt eyes on me. Looking up, I saw Murasakibara and Kise staring at me. Oh sweet potatoes, do I have something on my face? No please, not infront of Kise!

"You were smiling like an. _Idiot_." Murasakibara spoke.

_Idi. . . Ot? You're calling me an idiot, Idiot?! _I thought, but decided not to babble. Since Kise is one cute, little, peace-loving hottie. I swear he's receiving a special treatment in my mind. I was currently preoccupied by my slightly-perverted-fangirl-thoughts about Kise.

"Hmm. Jasmine?" A faint sound.

"Jasmine." That faint sound again.

"Jasmine." My name.

"Hey Jasmine." I was pulled back on earth when I felt soft fingertips on my chin and and fresh, warm breath on my face. Golden eyes met my black orbs. It took me seconds before I realize that Kise is inches away from my face! I felt my cheeks heating up and I do believe that there is a visible blush on my face. Probably, my whole face is already red. I froze, random thoughts came in my head.

_What should I do? Move away? Move closer? Pretend that some invisible force pushed me and got my lips on his. Great idea, pervert._

_"He's not that dumb to believe in that 'invisible force of yours." Gee, mind angel, thanks. I need some support here!_

_"Stupid, don't miss this chance! Kiss him! Believe in that invisible force! I surely know you want those lips warming you—" You mind devil, shut up. My lustrous thoughts are suited in this kind of situation but not now please, not now._

_Those moments when we feel like we're hearing two contradicting parties in our heads? Yeah, I can feel it now._

My eyes never left his, I want to savor this moment. Savor, wtf? Kise pulled away from me and flashed that million-dollar smile on me. Unconsciously, I put the back of my hand near my nose to feel if my nose is already bleeding. That's how anime fangirls work right? Nosebleed? I looked down and smirked at that thought.

"Oy, Aka-chin needs some company. I'll just go with him. Okay? Kise-chin, I'll leave Jaja-chin to you." With that, he stood and left us. I felt harder to breathe, it's really hard to suppress my 'fangirl squeal' the 'Kyaaaaa' thing. Kise noticed that I am tensed. He stood from his seat infront of me and took the empty space beside me.

"Are you okay?" Again, those soft fingers made contact with my skin, he was touching my arm, I forced a smile in response. If I lose control now, he'll freak out and never talk to me, I wouldn't want that. Nah-ah. "Is it okay for me to give you a nickname, just like what Murasakibaracchi did?" Oh yeah, Murasakibara has this habit of shortening names and adding the suffix -chin. Kise on the other hand doesn't mind saying your whole name, he even adds the suffix -cchi.

"I'm not saying that Jasmine is not a good name but, it's too formal. Should I call you Jasminecchi?" Eww Kise, no.

"Hmmm, that sounded quite not good." Good, thinking.

"Jasicchi, no. Jasmicchi, nope. Hmmm. Jamicchi!" What? "Well, I'm not called Jamie, Jami, or. . Whatever."

"I'm sorry! Don't you want the nickname? I feel like I need to drop some letters, so I came up with Jamicchi." He explained, looking down.

"You can. . Call me whatever. . You want." I answered, forcing myself not to blush. A whole minute passed and no words came between us. I looked up at him, and a smirk caught my attention. Damn hot. And with a very low voice, "Then I shall call you Jamicchi."

That voice can send someone in a limbo.

—

-Jerry's POV

Jasmine just saw the man that woke her sleeping lust. Good for you, Jasmine! If I could just see Aomine Daiki again. It's decided then! The basketball court is my destination. I noticed that my feet are dragging me, I just can't think straight at times like this, well, this has not yet happened in any otaku's history so no one knows the right reaction. Remembering Jasmine's text message stopped me from my tracks. The only character that fits my description is.

"Hello." I turned around and noticed someone on my side. You!

"Hello, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya.

I think I just got a lockjaw. Someone please put my jaw back to its original place. Kuroko Tetsuya, infront of me, this is so not happening. I looked down at him, and I think he's 2 to 3 inches shorter than me. His look makes my knees feel wobbly. He's. Too. Cute.

"Uhm, I was trying hard to get your attention for almost half an hour now." Kuroko explained. "I just want to look at the book that you're reading inside the library." He added. I can't even find the words to say, I was silent, maybe he thinks that I am unable to talk.

I clumsily dropped Jasmine's bag on the floor when I tried to reach for the book inside my bag. This is so embarrassing, and awkward. Oh you book, where are you. When I finally got a hold of this piece of literature, I handed it over to him and picked up Jasmine's bag.

Kuroko didn't even bothered to pick up the thing I dropped. Tsss, how rude.

He was in deep thoughts when I got a glimpse of him, maybe he's really in to that book. "Do you want to . . Uhm. Sit? Somewhere?" I offered.

Kuroko looked up at me, "Yes. Uhm, would you mind if I read some chapters of this book? When, what and where is your next class, Miss?" I didn't expect him to be this talkative, probably because he's too distracted by the book.

"Jerry, I'm Jerry. My next class is Chemistry, it will start in 10 minutes, 3rd floor Odin building, room 2." I answered, briefly. He quickly shot me an expressionless visage. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He went back to my book. We were seated on the benches near the quadrangle.

Couple of minutes passed and I averted my gaze from him to my watch. 2 more minutes. "Kuroko, would you mind if I get my novel back? I'll be late for class."

"My room is also in the 3rd floor of Odin building. Let's go."

Was that an invitation? I got my bags and caught up to him. "You like reading." I decided to break the silence. Unfortunately, he answered me with silence. Oh Kuroko.

2 minutes of walk with him felt like seconds. How I wish our rooms will take us days just to get there. Desperate thoughts, Jerry, desperate. When we got to the third floor, I lost sight of Kuroko. He didn't ran away with my book?! Oh no he didn't, I'm gonna kill him for doing that, wow as if I could.

"Jerry? Why are you still standing there? We're gonna be late for our class."


	5. Chapter V Tutoring Service Anyone?

CHAPTER V "Tutoring Service, Anyone?"

-Jerry's POV

"Jasmine!" I rushed to her seat and pulled her collar up. "We need to talk." Just when she was about to stand, our Chemistry professor got inside, dropped her things on the table and started talking about nonsense.

I sat beside Kuroko who was still reading my book. "Oy, Kuroko, our professor might see you, please pay attention."

"That wouldn't be a problem, Jerry." Riiiiiiiiight.

For minutes, I was jotting down chemical names, formulas, more than half of it, I don't quite understand. Jasmine is obviously distracted by the blonde beside her. Midorima, Murasakbiara, Kise, Kuroko. Four of them are here.

"Sorry got lost." Aomine Daiki got inside the room. That'll make them five. An irritated face of our professor welcomed him. "I drop students, Mister?"

"Aomine, Aomine Daiki."

The blue-haired male sat on the chair behind me and I heard him move the chair backwards. Should I glance? Hmmm? Should I?! Well, I kind of like this guy, so damn I can't believe I'm looking behind right now! And to my disappointment, his head is on his desk, he's obviously taking a nap. "Such a badass cutie."

"I know." I immediately faced the board and started to pretend that I am in deep thoughts in Chemistry. _I really thought he was sleeping!_ I mentally face-palmed. I noticed that my bestfriend is in deep concentration in our lecture. Maybe I should leave my fangirl thoughts and focus more.

"Midorima Shintarou?" Our professor called.

Midorima stood up and put his pen down, he stood and walked over to the room's whiteboard. He got hold of the marker and answered the chemical equation on the board. I was in awe, this guy really knows how to do it. While me? Meh don't mind me, my mind is pretty preoccupied by this hottie behind me.

"Hey." Shit, it's Aomine. No Jerry, don't look, he's probably talking to some other guys.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"GODDAMNIT! HEY!" I felt a slap on my shoulder. Aomine Daiki just hit me! Well not that I'm happy about it. But yeah, he laid his hands on me. So, wait what. He hit me!

Fortunately, his loud voice was nothing compared to my classmates who are voicing out their answers to our teacher's question.

The one voice stood out.

"2-chloro-5-methylheptane."

—

-Jasmine's POV

A not-so-deep-but-dominating voice sucked all the sound present in the room. I looked behind and saw the source of the unfamiliar voice. There he sat, arms folded, eyes locked in with our teacher's and an aura of confidence leaks from him.

Akashi. Seijuro.

"Finally, an acceptable answer." Our teacher sure is pissed because someone was able to answer the question

Our teacher wrote his answer on the board. Once again, I looked behind and saw calm red eyes digging its way through me.

"Jamichi? Is there a problem?" Fortunately, I was able to hear my Basketball player/Model seatmate. Tilting my head to his direction, I nodded. "Yes Kise, I guess I'm just hallucinating over this. . . This. . . Subject."

I saw a slight curve on his lips, a very small smile, that shows huge concerns. Because of this smile, I wasn't able to concentrate in Chemistry.

At last, the long wait is over. Finally I am outside our classroom, not actually because our meeting is over but because my professor was pissed because I wasn't even paying any attention to our subject.

So here I am, waiting for my classmates to end this subject while I'm enjoying the life of being kicked out from my hatest class. I pulled a white monoblock chair from the hallways and placed it infront of my supposed-to-be classroom. I got kicked out in the last 20 minutes. Oh Stupid. Even before I knew it, I was already drifting off.

"Jasmine." A voice woke me up from my nap. Looking up, I locked gazes with Akashi Seijuro. So what am I suppose to do now?

"You still got . . ." I checked my watch ". . . 7 minutes, why are you out now?"

"I was dismissed early." Akashi answered quickly and damn he's so cool.

I decided to leave and wait for Jerry in the cafeteria when Akashi spoke my name again. His voice saying my name causes eargasm. _I thought that term is only for music._

"The professor asked me to tutor you in your free time since you are about to fail in this subject. So I will be your chemistry tutor from now on." Akashi spoke authoritatively.

I know this a dream come true for anime fans but, I still have a pride to protect to. So I won't depend on someone's strength, especially in studies. It's the only thing I'm good at. Uhm, not really. But still! It's the only thing I can do. . . Decently.

"I'm sorry, I know you're good at this but no. I can do it myse—" I was cut midsentence by a soft, yet dominating grip on my wrist, I was staring at red pools. Moving was not an option because I can feel my back against the wall and my arm above my head. Heat coursed all-throughout my body. Nothing's in contact with my body but I can feel heat.

Oh.

"I said, I'll be tutoring you. Do you understand?"

Yes, to this red head who is pushing me against the wall.

—

-Jerry's POV

I can't believe Jasmine got kicked out from class. Nobody can blame her, we got a real tight situation in that subject with _that _professor_. _

I think I'll just send her a message then. My bestfriend left me without informing me or something!

_To: Jasmine_

_From: Jerry_

_Excuse me, miss? Just where the hell are you?!"_

I'm really pissed right now. So pissed. Jasmine was the only person I'm comfortable with in this section. Now she left me and I'm all alone. Just when I was about to call her, a message got in.

_To: Jerry_

_From: Jasmine_

_Good afternoon. This is Jerry, right? This is Akashi Seijuro. I'm with Jasmine. I believe you heard what our professor said, he wants me to give Jasmine a tutoring session in Chemistry. Don't worry. I'll give her back probably tomorrow. I just kidnapped her._

_P.S. I was just kidding. I mean no harm. _

Meh, I was worrying for nothing. Akashi Seijuro kidnapped my bestfriend. I'm sure Jasmine is in a state of _Leave-me-alone-I-don't-care-I'm-with-Akashi-Seijuro. _

She's the happiest person right now, I am hundred and one percent sure.

"Oy Jerry." Looking behind, I saw Aomine. I felt my face heating up. What can I do?! I like this guy!

"Tutor me." Aomine said.


	6. Chapter VI His Dark Side

**_This contains sexual scenes so if you're not open-minded, kindly stop reading now. It's also for your sake. Thank you. This fanfiction will be a real lemon from this chapter, up to the future chapters._**

CHAPTER VI "His Dark Side"

—Jerry's POV

"Tutor you?"

"Yeah, I think you really understand that lesson, so maybe you can help me." Aomine said, tracing his chin with his finger. I just noticed, Aomine's fingers are slender and long, elegant yet powerful. I wonder what else those hands are good at, except basketball. Wait what?! Me and my perverted thoughts! I face-palmed.

"Jerry?" I can hear irritation in his voice. Our classmates are just passing-by. Somebody pull me away from this guy. Please, please. Midorima Shintarou was leaning on the wall, wiping his eyeglasses on his shirt while talking to Kise Ryouta. Looking up at Aomine, I can see a faint sexy smirk on his lips. I turn my heel and walk the opposite direction.

"Hey, I can teach you basketball." He got me.

I paused on my tracks and looked over my shoulder. "What?" His smirk turned to his the-only-one-who-can-beat-me-is-me smile. "You're a female basketball player right?" How did he knew about that? I haven't even talked to him in more than 10 minutes. Maybe he's interested in me when I ran into him awhile ago. Ohshit. Maybe he's asking around about me. I feel my face heating up. "Well if you're wondering how I learned about it, our school's female basketball team photo is pasted over the bulletin board, that's where I saw it. I didn't stalk you."

Ouch. Wait. "Ohoho Aomine Daiki, you're so defensive. I didn't say anything like you stalking me. So why defend yourself about that." I feel a victorious smile on my lips.

"I think your red face shows off the enough proof for me to say that." This guy. This guy. This guy!

AOMINE DAIKI YOU BASTARD!

"Teach me Chemistry and I'll coach you one-on-one in basketball." His hands are in his pockets while walking away.

Hey Jasmine, looks like I will be having a hard time containing all my fangirl desires. Just like how you're holding back right now. How are you with Akashi Seijuro, Jasmine? I laughed at the thought. Aomine, looked down at me.

My anime dreams are slowly coming true.

—

We found a quiet place in the most secluded part of the library, Chemistry is our last subject for today, so I got the rest of the day with Aomine. . No I mean, I got the whole day for myself. Dear, hormones, calm down.

Aomine was seated beside me, he was playing with his pen and I noticed that he's staring at something. "Excuse me Aomine, I hope you appreciate my effort in teaching you. So please, pay attention."

"Yeah I got it. Find the longest chain and start naming the shit." His words are rude, but that makes him hot. I nodded and I started talking about the step-by-step procedure in this lesson. I started rubbing my arms, I forgot to bring my jacket. It's too cold inside the library. My whole body is freezing until, a warm feeling started to form on my thigh. Heat coursed through my body, the thought of my jacket slowly leaving me. I ignored the warm feeling and continued explaining stuffs to Aomine. The warm feeling never left me.

"Get a clue, Jerry." I looked at Aomine, and I saw the source of the warm sensation. Aomine's hand was on my thigh. I blushed and I immediately brushed his hand off my thigh. I acted like nothing happened and continued on explaining our Chemistry lesson, my voice is cracking, my head is spinning, my body is heating up. Just one touch of Aomine sends electricity in my whole body. His hand once again, found its way to my thigh, now his fingers are already crawling up my inner thigh. I can't move, I was breathing heavily.

"Oh so that's how you do it." His other arm was on the table, his elbow on the table, while his chin is resting on his hand, his long fingers are slowly caressing his lips. While his other hand, shit, he's hitching my skirt up, why can't I move. His hand is already inside my skirt and I can feel wetness down. . Down there. Jerry, please, move.

"Hey Jerry." Aomine shove all my things in my bag, he got it and stood up. I can't believe I feel empty when his hand left me.

"I don't think we can focus here." Aomine held my wrist and I was being pulled by him.

The whole walk to his place took forever, I curiously looked down at his crotch and found a bulge in his pants, I was seriously blushing. Thing how big is he. Jerry! Stop it!

Aomine opened the gates and I couldn't believe that I'm slowly walking inside his place. I should leave. I should really leave.

"Aomine, I have a meeting with my friend Jasmine today. So, I'll just teach you tomorrow morning in the library."

"Liar." This was his only answer, he fished for his keys in his pocket and unlocked the front door. "Get inside."

"Aomine n—" My voice caught up in my throat for I was petrified by his stare, those eyes that reflect malicious thoughts. Somebody save me please.

"Jasmine is with Akashi. He actually texted me. So whatever plans you have with Jasmine is cancelled. Now get inside." Aomine grabbed my arm and pulled me inside his house. "What would you like to drink?"

OH NOW YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT I WANT TO DRINK?! AFTER YOUR PERVERTED FINGERS FOUND ITS WAY TO MY SKIRT?! AFTER YOU THREW ME ON THE COUCH YOU'RE GOING TO ASK ME FOR A DRINK?! WELL THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

"Coffee." Oh Jerry.

Aomine started unbuttons his polo as he walks inside his kitchen. This is my chance, I need to get out. I saw my bag on the floor. I can just grab it and run outside right?! Right?!

Just when I was about to stand, my cellphone vibrates. A message?

**_To: Jerry_**

**_From: Jasmine_**

**_Jerry! I'm here at Akashi's apartment, I can't even hold my phone. He's tutoring me. He's inside the bathroom so I got the chance to send this message. Text me when you're home. :*_**

Aomine walked to me, with 2 cups on hand. "Here." He sat on the chair across me. Well now he's maintaining his distance.

I was drinking my coffee, my legs are also closed. This guy might violate me. I set down my cup on the coffee table, when suddenly, I felt like, I was being pulled, I shut my eyes and prepared myself for the fall. It didn't come. Instead, the same warm sensation was back. I was seating on Aomine's lap. I am currently facing him and my legs are open. I was breathing heavily. I tried to stand but my legs feels so wobbly. His hand holds the back of my head and rested it on his shoulder.

A moan escaped my mouth when he started sucking on my neck. His hands are now on both on my hips. I can feel something hard and warm down there.

"Your scent turns me on." Aomine uttered. He grabbed my thigh and carried me up. I was holding on to his shoulders, his bare shoulders. I can see his torso. His upper body completely naked, his pants hang low on his hips looks really sexy. My head is fogged up by my thoughts around Aomine.

Am I on a bed? I looked to my sides and saw that I am laying down on a black bed with basketball pillows on it. Gathering all my senses back, I jolt up. "Aomine! Why am I here?!" He looked at me, his face is inches away from mine, he was sitting on top of me.

"You're suppose to be taking your clothes off now." With those words, I am already breathing with my mouth. This is too much. Aomine's lips are on mine, his tongue forcing itself inside my mouth. I won't leg him in. I heard him groan and he pushed his member on my womanhood. I gasped, with that, his tongue ravished my mouth. He is kissing me hungrily. I was softly moaning then I felt him smirking in the middle of our kiss.

"You're enjoying this Jerry."

"Now why won't you let me undress you, Jerry."

His voice is deep yet seductive, every time he says my name, a blush will quickly appear on my face, and it really turns me on.

He was kissing me, sucking my tongue, nibbling my lips, while he slowly unbuttons my blouse. Seconds later, I am already in my skirt and my bra.

"Let's take this nice and slow baby."

"Ugh. . . Aomine." I was moaning his name, he loosens my skirt and pulled it downwards. He was staring at my body, taking it in. My black hair was all over my face, and I am sweating.

"I want to see your face, while I'm entering you." He will what?

He took my hands and pressed it on his hard crotch. His lips are kissing my chest, my neck, my abdomen, and he went back up to my lips. My eyes are shut for the whole moment, so I was surprised when I heard something made contact with the floor.

"Finally. It's really painful when it's still inside you know." I looked at him, and I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. I see his member, growing hard. It's pretty big for his height. Oh Aomine Daiki.

He lifted my legs up, no don't please. "You smell great."

Aomine was tracing me down there with his nose. This is so embarrassing! Aomine stop!

I shut my eyes and threw my the back of my arm to cover my eyes.

"Let me eat you." Aomine! He is licking and sucking me down there. I was moaning and tossing my head to either sides. This is my first time doing this kind of thing. "Aomine!" I shouted his name when I felt fingers getting inside my womanhood.

I was tearing up, I want him to stop but this feels so good.

"I guess, you're still a virgin. Now let me take you gently." He kissed my lips, there was a weird taste. Oh right he was sucking me down there.

Aomine lifted my legs and positioned his member on my opening. "Lift your hips a little will you?"

I can feel the tip of his member getting inside. It's painful. . I want this to stop.

"Aomine, please. . . Stop."

"Shit you're tight."

With that, he added more force, slamming inside me in continuous thrusts. I am crying, holding on to his back.

"Aomine! It hurts! Stop!"

"Shhhhh. . ."

After minutes of pain because of his pounding, pleasure started to build up down there.

"You're bleeding." Was the last words I heard before I drifted to sleep.


End file.
